


n00dleBOT's Corrwain Week 2018

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Corrwain Week 2018, F/M, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Intercourse, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: Corrwain Week is for the ship Corrin and Odin/Owain from Fire Emblem. I'll post everyday from December 2-8.





	1. Day 1: Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraMota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/gifts).



“And so, the evil king was slain by the hero, saving the kingdom from eternal darkness,” Odin said, waving around a fake sword, portraying the hero, “but that wasn’t the only thing he saved. He also saved the princess that was forced to marry the evil king.” 

Ophelia and Kana applauded and Odin bowed, soaking the claps. “Was story about you and Mama?” Kana asked, tilting his head. Odin nodded and smiled. Recently, Odin’s storytelling has been mostly about him and his wife, Corrin. Speak of the devil, Corrin opened the door yawning, wearing her nightgown. 

“Ophelia, Kana, it’s almost midnight. Honey, stop telling your stories and let them sleep.” Corrin said irritated. All three of them groaned, the children snuggled up in the covers, really wanting to hear another story.

“Mama wait,” Kana stopped Corrin and Odin from leaving the room, “can you tell us a story?”

Corrin looked down, then back at Kana, then at Odin. Corrin wasn’t the greatest with storytelling. Yes, she has read stories and loves them all, but her own story from the top of her head might be difficult. She sighed and walked back to the children, sitting on the foot of the bed. “Ok, only one story.” She said, both of them nodded.

Corrin closed her eyes, trying to think. Maybe a adventure? Mystery?... Corrin got it:

"Once upon a time, a baby was born from a princess, and a simple man. The man and the woman loved each other that they decided to have a child, that dream came true. As the days pass, the baby grew to be a handsome boy. The father believed it was the right time to teach him how to use a sword.

War was happening in the background, the boy was fighting, a evil man tried to kill him from behind, but it got his father first. The mother and boy ran away from the battle, leaving the father’s corpse bloody and dead. 

War has gotten worse. The evil forces have been moving in quick. As the boy who was now a man was fighting a hoard, deja vu was in the air. A bandit tried to backstab him, but the mother saved him, but knife stabbed her. The man wanted to hear her mother’s voice one last time. She said. “Never give up. I know that you will become a great hero to all.”"

Corrin opened her eyes, seeing Ophelia and Kana with confused faces. “What happened to the man, Mama?”

“The man seeked out revenge, and in the process, married a beautiful woman.” Corrin said in a soft voice, tangling her fingers with Odin. “Was that story about daddy?” Ophelia asked. Corrin nodded. “Daddy, you are the greatest warrior AND the greatest storyteller ever.” Ophelia said, hugging Odin tightly.

Odin was in tears, hugging back. Corrin and Kana followed suit, all four of them in tears.


	2. Day 2: Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this gets really cute and fluffy

Odin was thinking to himself as Niles was practicing his shooting. Odin never gave Corrin a nickname ever since they became lovers, so he thought it would be a good idea to ask Niles for advice, 1 out 10 percent of the time he’s actually helpful. 

“So you want to give your girl a nickname,” Niles spooked Odin. Odin was able to recover and nod, “the easiest thing to do is name them something cute like ‘pumpkin’ or ‘cutie’. But since you like to make things complicated, I’d recommend a name that is based on her looks or personality.”

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Corrin was getting advice from Camila about names for Odin. Corrin was little scared of what Camila had for ‘creative’ names for him.

“Dear, you’ve been dating him for a while, I might recommend ‘babe’ or ‘my love’.” Camila said smiling. Corrin was little bit in shocked to hear Camila say a pet name that wasn’t lewd.

“Thank you so much Camila,” Corrin said, giving her big sister a hug, “he’s going to love this.” 

That night, Corrin and Odin were getting ready for bed in their shared bed. Odin was getting a little nervous to call Corrin his pet name, but Corrin was the opposite. They both snuggled into the covers, feet tangled together, arms embracing. 

“Goodnight, my love.” Corrin said softly.

“Goodnight my Lilac. My ray of sunshine… M-my-” Odin was thinking of all the names that he and Niles came up with. Corrin cocked her brow at him.   
She stared at him confusion.

“You only say, not the whole list.” Corrin said, giggling.

“T-then for t-tonight,” Odin spoke, “y-y-y-y-you are my...draconic princess.”

Corrin smiled at the pet name. She snuggled into Odin’s chest and closed her eyes. Odin on the other hand laid his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes as well.  
In the morning, the siblings and retainers were in the mess hall, Odin’s arm was being held hostage by Corrin.

“Odin, I only have 3 pet names for you. How many did you come up for me?” Corrin asked. When he started naming pet names in bed, Corrin was wondering how many he thought of.

“Well my lilac, I have came up with 23 pet names. Niles came up with some lewd names so I excluded those.” Odin sounded like he was proud with himself. Corrin was shocked about so many.

“Can I ask how many there were if you include the lewd ones?” Corrin was a little scared about the number.

“Well, I came up with 23, and Niles came up 36...so that makes...59 pet names. There was actually one nickname I liked that Niles came up with.”

"What?”

“Darling.” Odin said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Both of them smiling with glee.


	3. Day 3: Family

Corrin and Odin were looking upon there baby, Ophelia. After a lot of thinking, they decided to have a baby, and soon enough, that baby was born into a warm home. Felicia accepted to watch over the baby while the couple went to bed. 

As the moon was shining and the night was still young, Corrin was restless, thinking about her responsibility as a ruler and now a mother. She turned to face a sleeping Odin, lightly snoring. 

The talk of children started at the honeymoon, of course the first thing Odin wanted to do was think of baby names. But Corrin didn’t want children at that point in time, if Corrin had a child, it would’ve been sent to the Deeprealms so that it doesn’t get damaged from war. At first, that sounds like a good idea, but time moves differently in the Deeprealms. 1 hour in the Astral Planes is 1 day in the Deeprealms, which means people age faster there. Corrin and Odin didn’t want a child to grow up without their family, so they promised that after the war they would have a child.

Corrin still couldn’t sleep, thinking about all the things that she would do when Ophelia is growing. She had an idea, she tapped Odin’s shoulder and he shifted, slowly opening his eyes. “My love, is something wrong?” Odin asked with concern.

“I want another baby.” Corrin bluntly said. Odin went completely pale, the only color on his face was his pink blush. “I know Ophelia was born a few weeks ago,” Corrin started, wanting to clarify some things, “but since we don’t have to worry about war, I wanted to have children, not just for heirs but to actually have a family.”

“What are you talking about my princess,” Odin was in shock, “you do have a family...granted, both sides hate each other and you actually had a terrible mother-”

“That’s the point,” Corrin stopped him, “I want to start a family where we’re not torned from ideals or kingdoms, I want a family that actually loves one another.” Corrin was almost at the verge of tears, slowly digging her forehead on her husband’s bare chest.

Odin knew exactly what to do, he slowly stroked Corrin’s soft white hair, he nuzzled his nose and sighed. “I know you absolutely love Ophelia,” Odin complimented on, “but don’t you think one child is enough?”

“Nope.” Corrin bluntly said, both of them giggled and laughed. Corrin won this argument (but can you call it an argument). 

“Ok, fine. But not now Ok? I don’t think your stomach can handle another baby right now.” Odin added. Corrin giggled and slowly closed her eyes, dreaming of her other future child.

__________

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” The nurse said, holding a small baby boy with small tufts of white hair. Corrin was in tears seeing the small child being passed to her. As she held the baby, her smiled grew. The baby slowly opened his eyes, pale blue eyes were staring back at her.


	4. Day 4: Chosen One

“Odin stop, you’re running too fast.” Said Corrin, slightly hyperventilating. Odin told her to follow him to a hill. Flowers of different colors scattered around the grass. Odin told her to dress lightly so she wore her white sundress. “Is there a reason why you pulled me up here for.”

Odin didn’t say a word, he only turned to look at her. Corrin’s blood red eyes were shining like the sun, her cheeks were a rosy pink from the slight cold breeze. She was absolutely perfect.

It’s time. Odin grabbed something from his pant pocket, and dropped down on one knee. Corrin was in shock. I-is he-?

“My dearest Corrin, I can’t hold this in my heart any longer, I need to confesse,” Odin said, his voice slightly cracking, “ever since you became my girlfriend, when we first held hands, when we had are first kiss, my mind went to strange worlds and dreams when I was with you.” Corrin’s face was still bewildered. “Corrin, that night I told about my past, how my goal in life is to carry on the bloodline of Ylissean bloodline. And that’s what I am still planning on doing. Corrin, will you be my wife, together and from now on?” Odin finished, he opened a small box, inside was gold ring and nothing else.

Corrin in shock and at the verge of tears. She kept staring at the ring. “Of course. I love you so much Odin.” Corrin said. She immediately went in for a hug. Odin was a little shook, he slowly slid the gold ring onto Corrin’s ring finger. 

Corrin let go and looked at the new shiny ring that wrapped around her finger. She was smiling like a child, her smile almost reaching the corner of her face. “I love it so much.” Corrin smiled again. 

Odin look confident at his move, he was thinking of proposing a little later, but he thought today was the best day to propose. But what about her family? What will they think of a strange dark mage being married to a princess. “Corrin, how are you going to tell your family.” Odin asked with concern.

“I was thinking we can tell them about each other together.” Corrin smiled. That wasn’t the answer Odin was thinking, but it was close enough. Corrin and Odin decided to tell the family after dinner in the mess hall.

__________

Xander and Ryoma were the ones to have shocked faces. Corrin and Odin were shifting their eyes on the retainers and Corrin’s sibling, all of them were either shocked, smiling, and Niles smirking like a bastard. “I know this is sudden, but Odin and I have been dating for a couple of months. It was my choice to marry him.”   
Xander and Ryoma’s shocked face became a straight face. They both stand up from their chairs and walked up to the newlyweds. Corrin and Odin were sweating as they face their intimidating.

They both wrapped their arms around both Corrin and Odin. “Protect our princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this feels rushed


	5. Day 5: Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be explicit, but there is signs of intercourse.

“So this is the lady you married.” Lissa snarkingly said. Odin decided to bring Corrin to his world, it took a while but they successfully were able to bring her to Ylisse. When they enter the castle, Odin was immediately attacked my Lissa’s aggressive bear hug.

“Yes. This is my lovely new wife, Corrin.” Odin answered, nuzzling his wife’s cheek. Corrin smiled and pecked his cheek.

“Well I’m Lissa. And I raised Owain to be the greatest son I ever had.” Lissa announced, bowing. Corrin bowed back to be polite. Corrin was aware of Odin’s real name, she only just used ‘Odin’ so that the people inside Nohrian castle weren't suspicious.

As Lissa gave a tour of the Ylissean Castle, Corrin discovered the relationship with Owain and Lissa: Lissa seems to embarrass Owain as much as possible, telling tales of what he would do as a child like run around with a wooden sword chasing his cousins around. Of course, Owain was a blushing mess through the whole thing, but Corrin just giggled through the whole thing.

“Has Owain ever hit on girls before he met me?” Corrin asked. Owain immediately started shaking his head. Lissa only smirked at her flustered son.

“There once was this one time when he was 10. He and I were walking around buying food, until a little girl in a cute pink dress walked past and Owain was red as a tomato. He asked me to give him a flower so that he can give it to the girl. So I did and he walked to the girl, and he said the most cutest thing I have ever heard ever. “You are the most prettiest girl in all the land.” 

Owain was deep read, it almost looked unhealthy. “The grabbed the flower and immediately snapped it in half. Owain was heartbroken all through the day.” Lissa finished the story. Corrin was giggled like a little girl as Owain was quiet and red.

“Since I am staying here for a few days, can I stay in Owain’s room?” Corrin asked, as the three of them stopped at the halls of bedrooms. Lissa argreed, still smirking and making eye contact with her son.

Lissa left the couple to get comfortable. Owain felt like he was holding his breath through that whole tour. “Your mother is a hit.” Corrin said, complimenting her husband’s mother. Owain was still red from the whole fail ‘love’ conversation. Corrin came from behind and wrapped her arms around her husband. “Don’t be so worried. Camila embarrasses me all the time when we have guest at the castle.” Corrin added.

Owain didn’t say a word, he only turned around and smashed his lips onto her neck. He kept pushing Corrin onto the bed, trapping his wife between his arms. 

__________

The next day, Owain and Corrin walked into the Ylissean mess hall with messy hair. Lissa was already there reading a medicine book. “Good morning lovebirds,” a man with messy brown hair walked out of the kitchen, “I’m sorry but I never introduced myself. I’m Stahl, Owain’s father.”

Corrin bowed and sat down next to Lissa while Owain sat next to Corrin. Lissa’s smirk came back, her eyes going straight to Owain, her plan was about to unfold. “So how was last night you two?” Lissa started a conversation. 

“It was great mother,” Owain replied, “I never slept that well since I was child.” Corrin agreed. Lissa arched her eyebrow.

“Really? I was thinking you guys would be up all night,” Lissa responded, “judging from the bedframe hitting the wall so hard and the loud moaning. Owain, you know that your father and I’s room is right next to your’s.” 

Owain choked on his drink, Corrin was as red as a rose. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about mother” Owain said nervously, tugging the collar of his tunic.

“Don’t be so embarrassed. All we ask of you is to not be so loud.” Stahl advised in the most civilized way possibly. 

For the rest of the day, Lissa was teasing Owain and Corrin about their ‘escapade’, about how they were so loud and that Lissa wasn’t able to get enough sleep because of their moaning.


	6. Day 6: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, another proposal. I apologize if this is short, I honestly had no idea what the story was going to be. This sounds like it can happen in the Fire Emblem Fates universe.

Corrin silently closed the door as she entered her shared apartment. She wasn’t surprised to see her boyfriend sleeping on his desk, probably writing another story. Corrin nudged his shoulder and he immediately woke up, almost screaming. “Baby, you past out on your desk again.” Corrin reminded him. Owain groaned and placed his face in his hands.

“It’s so weird. I’ve been getting an writer's block through the whole week,” Owain spoke, his voice was groggily, “I’m sorry baby.” Owain got off his chair and embraced his girlfriend. Corrin embraced back and grabbed his hand, leading him to their shared bedroom.

They both laid on the bed embracing, Owain wasn’t happy though. Even though his girlfriend is with him, he was still unhappy. “You need some ideas, right?” Corrin broke the silence of the dark bedroom. “Have you ever thought of writing about the future.”

Owain raised his eyebrow. He shifted so that he had a clear view of his white-haired girlfriend. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, have you ever thought about what would happen in the future? Like where you would be, what would you be doing with your life, if you would ever get married-” Corrin cut herself off after she said ‘married’. Owain’s eyebrows were up, almost falling off the bed.

Owain looked down, still a bit flabbergasted, his breath a bit uneven. He got off the bed and opened a counter and grabbed a small box. “Can you sit at the edge of the bed for me?” He requested.

Corrin did as she demand, twining her fingers together. Owain dropped down to his knee, Corrin gasped, covering her mouth. “Owain, what are you doing?” Corrin was now the shocked on.

“Corrin, you have been my girlfriend for 4 months, you have been my inspiration through my career as a writer. So I thought today would be a good time to ask you,” Owain opened the small box, inside was a silver band with a small diamond, “will you make me the happiest man ever, and marry me?”

Corrin was at a lost for words, her tears were blurring her eyes. “Yes yes YES!” Corrin jumped up and down like a happy child. She tightly hugged her new fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin this, Corrin that. Trust me, the wedding will be great.


	7. Day 7: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets end this week with a wedding, shall we?

Stahl walk Corrin down the aisle. Corrin’s hearts was beating hard against her chest. Corrin looked around the seats, seeing Owain’s aunt and uncle embracing, the Shepherds were all here, either as guest or playing a role for the wedding. That was something that Corrin would never think of.

Stahl let go of Corrin’s arm, she walked up to Owain, his suit matched the wedding, pale blue. Libra, playing the role of the priest, unveiled Corrin’s beautiful face, the makeup made her dress pop. “You look absolutely beautiful my princess.” Owain complimented. Corrin turned pink. 

“I think that’s my queue,” Libra announced, he cleared his throat, “friends, family, and Shepherds, we are gathered here today for the marriage of Owain Dark and Corrin,” Owain smiled when Libra said ‘Owain Dark’, “will the ring bearer come and give the rings.”

The big door opened and out came Niles, wearing a clean blue tux, a lot sleazier and clean than what he usually wears. He walked the aisle with a small pillow, two gold rings on it. Niles kneeled and presented the rings, both Owain and Corrin take each ring. Niles got off his kneeling position and stood next to Laslow, Owain’s best man.

“Owain, hold Corrin’s left hand and say your vows.” Libra said. Owain nodded and held Corrin’s hand gently. Lissa, Stahl and everyone else were mentally preparing themselves for Owain’s vow. 

Owain took a deep breath. “C-Corrin...y-you have been-,” he stuttered, he wanted to grab his written vow, but he stopped himself, “you know what, I’m just going to speak from the heart.” Owain pulled out the vow and ripped it, throwing it to the side. He held both of Corrin’s hands, looking deep into her rosey eyes. 

“Corrin, after hiding our relationship from your family, and finally getting engaged, you’ve always been my inspiration for my writing, the person I need a shoulder to cry on. My main goal was to continue my royal bloodline, I want to continue it with a beautiful woman like you. I give you this ring to represent this event in our history and the future to come.” Owain finished. He slid the ring with no hesitation. He looked up to expect his smiling wife, but what he saw was Corrin crying tears of joys. She lightly tackled him into a hug and the whole room roared in appalues. 

Corrin let go, her breathing getting more and more uneven. “Well isn’t that unexpected,” Libra chuckled, he turned to Corrin, “Corrin, please hold Owain’s left hand and say your vows.” Corrin nodded and held Owain’s rough yet smooth hands.

“I don’t think I can top that speech, so I’ll make this short and sweet,” the room giggled, Corrin cleared her throat, “Owain, ever since I fell in love with you, you have been my light to the outside world. Besides my brothers and sisters, you have been the one to show me my new fate. Take this ring to represent my love to you and our undying trust and loyalty.” She slid the ring onto his thick finger, it was a bit difficult but she was able to slide onto it completely. 

“Well then. Why don’t we finish this with a bang,” Libra explained, “Owain, do you take Corrin to be your lawfully wedded wife, forever and always and until death?” 

“I do.” Owain nodded, smiling like a dork.

“Corrin,” Libra turned to her, “do you take Owain to be your lawfully wedded husband, forever and always and until death?”

Corrin wiped away tears trying to escape her eyes. “I do.”

“Well then, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Libra stepped aside to give them space.  
Corrin and Owain did not hesitate. Owain lifted her new wife bridal style and smashed his lips onto Corrin. Everyone stood up and applaud, Robin and Chrom (but mostly Chrom) were crying, the ceremony reminded them of their wedding.


End file.
